My Sin is My Salvation
by Catt97
Summary: Levy can't take it! She's been married to him for a year, but her heart belongs to another. I was gonna make this a longer story but I think it fits as a one-shot. So, enjoy I guess.
One year. I've been married to the same man for one year and I'm already bored of him. I know I shouldn't think like that. And it's not like he's abusive or cruel or anything, he was the perfect man. He was kind, tentative, and we got along on every aspect. We never even argued. If we came close, he'd just let me win. I mean, even the sex was fine. He'd ask if it hurt or if I was enjoying it. He loved me so much. But, he's just so boring! We get along too well! I can't even force an argument out of him! He just lets me have my way! And... And it pisses me off! I can't go anywhere without him calling me every twenty minutes and asking, "When will you be home sweetie? I miss you?" And if I don't answer he'll call or voice mail me, "If everything okay baby? Are you hurt? Do you need me to come get you?" Panicking like a mother who just lost their child in a crowd. It's killing me! I know it's selfish of me but, I can't stay with him anymore. I can't play this game of "Yes ma'am" anymore... And it's been noticed by everyone but him. It's to the point where even when we become intimate, I'm holding my phone behind his head and texting someone or doing some online shopping. It sounds so cruel but you'll never understand the pain of a boring relationship until your're trapped in one and everyone is trying to get you to stay in.

"But he's so good for you!" Lucy would argue when I mentioned it. But she couldn't possibly understand. She was engaged Natsu of all people! There was never a dull moment! I envied her relationship to the point where I almost stopped speaking to her. I know it's childish but, I couldn't take the boredom.

"I know he is," I would say, "But he's just so boring! I haven't been able to debate him ever! He just agrees with everything I say and it bugs me." This happened every time I went to the guild. Granted I didn't go there as often. My husband, Todd McGarden (yes he took my last name) said that someone might hurt me or that I might fall in love with someone else. But he's too late on that. I've been in love with the same man even before he came into the picture. But I just couldn't do it. Our past held me back from telling him. All I have to remember our few passing nights is an old t-shirt he once left in a rush. I told Todd that I threw it out, but I hid it in the back of mu underwear drawer along with other items I had from my past. A ring from my mother, a small picture of me, jet, and Droy (who weren't allowed to be home alone with me), and a necklace that Lily gave me for my eighteenth birthday. He didn't like the gifts they gave me but he would never admit that to my face. It was always someone else telling me how he felt. It always made me question our relationship.

But here i am, a year into the marriage, sitting in the guild by myself, fiddling with my expensive wedding ring. He had a stable job working as the high counsels accountant and would always show my wedding ring off to his friends and mine as well. I didn't care much for flashy things. A simple ban would have done just fine, but he had to show off to the people around him. I gave a heavy sigh and soon a large heavy hand pats my head softly.

"Having fun playing with your 'precious', Shrimp?" Gajeel mumbled behind me.

"Cram it metal man, I'm not in the mood." I mumbled. I admit that it was a little harsh, but I'm not in the mood to deal with being picked on.

"Ouch!" He chuckled sarcastically, "What's got your panties in a knot short stack?" He said sitting beside me.

"It's nothing..." I mumbled. Gajeel leered at me before moving closer.

"Really know~" he chuckled, his hot breath against my neck. "It seems to me like you're having second thoughts about Mr. Right." He slowly moved his tongue to trail my neck and his teeth soon followed, slowly biting down on my soft, unmarked skin. I let out a weak mewl and he softly sucked for a few seconds before letting go and leaving a visible mark. "It's been awhile hasn't it, Lev," I looked up at his eyes and saw a hint of pain, making me look down.

"I'm married now..." I whispered.

"And why does that change anything?" He growled. I've never been more thankful for an empty guild. It was six in the morning and the only people there were the sleeping off their hangovers from the night before.

"Gajeel," I look up at him. "It changes everything. I can't cheat on my husband."

"But it's okay to leave me?" He growls, slowly sliding his hand to the small of my back.

"It wasn't like that!" I shouted. "You moved on and I had to do the same!" I felt him tug me closer as I glared.

"So you decide to move onto a stick in the mud? I thought you'd at least try to get someone a little fun!" He moved closer to my face and I could fell his lips brush against mine. Mavis I wanted this so desperately! He was arguing with me and so aggressive with his touch. I felt a tear stream down my cheek and Gajeel's grip on my waist loosen up. "Hey, Lev." He whispered and backed away, "I um... I didn't mean to go that far."

I couldn't take it! Before I knew what I was doing, I felt my body fly forward and hold him tight. "No..." I shook. "Please... I can't take it... He's so kind but I don't want him!" I sobbed into his chest. "Those nights before you left, they were the best nights of my life!" I felt his arms warp around me. "Why did you leave...?" I shook.

"None of that matters anymore. I'm here now and that's all there is to it." I held him for a few minutes before my phone rang. Gajeel softly groaned and pulled away, letting me answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Levy, my dear!" I heard Todd's voice shake a little. "Where are you? I woke up and you were gone! Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine sweetie." I replayed happily. "I just went to the guild for a little alone time."

"Are you sure that's a good idea my love? It's dangerous there. What if a fight breaks out or what if someone tries to take y-"

"Damn it Todd!" I yelled, cutting him off. "I'm a grown women! I don't need you to babysit me all the time!" I looked over at Gajeel who was surprised by my sudden outburst but I couldn't take it much more.

"Oh," I heard him whisper, "Then I uh, I guess I'll see you at home."

"Yeah. See yeah." I said before hanging up. "Sorry." I said to Gajeel.

"Hey, no need." He said, picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Gajeel!" I squealed, waking up a few drunks. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what all dragons do," he chuckled, "I'm taking my treasure." I couldn't help but laugh and playfully hit his back as he carried out and to my small apartment. "Pack up short stack."He said while putting me down.

"Gajeel, you don't mean?" He smiled at me and softly kissed my hair.

"Run away with me." He whispered. "I know I'm not rich and I know we'll argue a lot, but," His face is dark red and he looks away. "I need you."

Before I can answer I hear a loud voice from my apartment window,"Levy!" Todd yelled, "My God, you had me worried! Come inside before you get hurt my love!"

Gajeel growled and I placed a hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear, "Meet me here in two hours." I walked back into the apartment and went back to bed until Todd left for work.

The second he left, I jumped out of bed and started packing the most important things to me, leaving my ring on the nightstand before walking out to find Gajeel sitting at the front door. "You ready, Lev?" He said softly, standing up. I nod and he takes my bag. "This all you're takin?" I nod again. "What about your books?"

"I can always get more." I reply softly.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He looked down at me but I couldn't look up at him.

"No," I said honestly. "But I don't want to lose you and I can't stay married to him."

I hear him sigh and put a hand on my head, "If you don't want to be with him then don't, but don't force yourself to run away with me either."

"I'm not it's just..." I look at my feet and think for a second, "I don't want to leave the guild."

"And we don't have to." He said. "I mean, we can for a little while and come back when everything dies down. I just don't want you to be here for it."

"Where will we go?"

"Where ever we can." He slowly moved forward and held me. "It's all up to you."

We held each other for awhile before I softly sighed, "Let's go. I don't want to be here when he gets home. The guilt will kill me."

Gajeel gave a small grunt and held my bag in one hand and his in the other. "Let's go shorty, we got a long trip ahead of us and I ain't slowing down." I smiled and ran next to him, walking to the train station, leaving behind my loving husband for a rough, angry man whom I loved dearly. I knew I would feel guilty, but at this very moment, I just wanted him and I never looked back. I chose love over stability and every day I'm with him, even if the day is long and the night is cold, I am happy. All because I couldn't let him go.

* * *

 _ **Well, there it is. This is pretty much my own ideal relationship vs the kid I've had, Every man I've dated has been a good guy but just so boring that I couldn't stay. And no, I never dated a guy name Todd. I'm a bitch, not an evil demon. But yeah... so tell me what you think and if you want more or for me to just leave it at that. See yeah**_


End file.
